I Shouldn't Have Asked
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: AU SasuNaru Naruto drags Sasuke to the beach. Sasuke gets upset when Iruka and Kakashi show up... But that doesn't stop him from wanting to have "fun" with his dobe. Lemon. Birthday fic for Sasuke!


"Sasuke!" a blonde-haired teen shouted at his boyfriend. "Sasuke-teme, are you listening?" When Sasuke still didn't answer him, Naruto smacked him on the back of his head none too gently.

"What the hell was that for, dobe?" Sasuke snapped.

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and entwined their fingers. "You weren't paying attention to me." He stood on his tip-toes and pecked the raven's lips before running off in the direction of an empty patch of sand.

Sasuke sighed, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the blazing sun. Dark eyes took in the sight of white light glaring harshly off the surface of a broken ocean. Waves crashed over the sandy shore, foam lapping at the edges of children's toes. Cries of beach birds floated through the air, the snow white-feathered bodies following behind the sounds. No clouds littered the sky; only the yellow orb of the sun was high above them. Shadows played against the canvas of burning hot sand beneath his feet. Cracked shells lined the wet sand close to the tide. Water pushed into damp sand, only to be pulled back to the mass of water in front of him.

Why had Naruto taken Sasuke to such a crowded and _hot _place? Sasuke would have been more than happy to stay at home with his dobe, fucking his brains out until he couldn't sit for a week. Instead, his lovely blonde had insisted they go out, into _public._

"Oi, teme! Come here!" Naruto shouted from a few yards away, waving his hands like an idiot.

Growling, Sasuke made his way to where the dobe had been setting up a little picnic for the two of them. He watched in fascination as Naruto peeled off his white t-shirt slowly, teasingly. Unconsciously, Sasuke licked his lips, suddenly hungry—for something other than the food the dobe had prepared.

A tanned hand crossed his line of vision, knocking him out of his stupor. "You like?" Naruto asked, smirking broadly. He knew Sasuke would always fall for the simplest of tricks, even something as stupid as taking off his shirt.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's wrist tightly and angrily asked between ground teeth, "Why did you have to bring me here?"

"What do you mean, Sasu? I just wanted to do something special for your birthday." A cute pout overtook the blonde's facial expressions, his lips turning down at the corners. Big, blue eyes turned glassy with fake tears as he looked 'innocently' at his lover. His words weren't entirely false—he really _did _want for Sasuke's birthday to be a great one. And who doesn't love the beach?

Sighing, Sasuke looked away from Naruto. He ran a hand through his raven locks, his eyes focused on the sand under his feet. "I just," he started, moving his gaze to meet that of his lover, "wanted to…" He trailed off, leaning closer to Naruto's face. When his mouth was mere centimeters away from Naruto's ear, he breathed especially hard. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine, much to Sasuke's sadistic pleasure. "If we were at home, I'd be fucking you so hard, with my hard cock pushing into you, slamming into you. All day." A gasp escaped Naruto's mouth. Sasuke moved away from the teen and smirked evilly. "But if we're here… I can't fuck you."

"Stop trying to corrupt my son!" a disheveled voice called just behind the pair. Sasuke's shoulders tensed, recognizing the voice instantly.

"You invited _them_?" Sasuke asked venomously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist, turning them toward the men coming near them. "I knew you'd get upset and through a hissy fit. The birthday-princess wouldn't have come if I told you."

"I'm hurt," Kakashi said sarcastically, directing his words toward Sasuke. "You don't want to see your own beloved father-in-law?"

The sound of skin smacking skin sounded through the air. "They are _not _married! They won't ever be married!" Iruka cried.

"Iruka!" Naruto shouted, clinging to Sasuke's arm.

"Whether," Sasuke stated calmly in the midst of all the shouting, "I want to marry Naruto or not is _our _decision."

A heavy hand fell on Sasuke's shoulder. Kakashi nodded at him, his one visible eye gleaming in satisfaction. The man was proud of Sasuke for standing up for what—_whom_—he loved.

Iruka couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's sticking up for their relationship. "You picked a good one, Naruto."

"I know," Naruto said and pecked Sauke on the lips once more.

* * *

><p>"…the hell did you invite them? It was like he—" Sasuke was at a loss for words as he entered his bedroom. The towel he had been drying his hair with dropped to the floor soundlessly.<p>

There Naruto was, on their bed, in all his naked glory. A red ribbon tied into a perfect bow was wrapped around Naruto's obvious erection. From the looks of it, it was painfully tight—tight enough to stop the flow of cum from leaking out of his gorgeous member.

From the doorway, Sasuke drooled at the sight, a nosebleed threatening to break out. He had to breathe deeply to keep himself in check. The dobe really was too hot to resist.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," Naruto said huskily as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. His lips were soft against the raven's as the two kissed.

Sasuke's tongue licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto happily obliged, opening his mouth to accommodate the new muscle. Their tongues twisted and danced, sliding against each other in passion. Teeth clicked as the two fought for more contact. Sasuke, not able to take it any longer, pushed Naruto to his bed. The blonde fell in the middle of the bed and stared up at Sasuke, his cock twitching in anticipation.

"Unwrap your present, Sasuke," Naruto said breathlessly, trying to regain his bearings from their intense kiss.

Sasuke crawled over Naruto, his knees on either side of Naruto's hips. "I like you when you're this vulnerable. I don't want you to cum just yet, dobe. I'm in control."

Naruto whimpered both at Sasuke's words and the things his mouth was doing to the tender skin of his neck. Sasuke nipped, sucked, licked, and kissed his way down his bare chest, stopping to pay extra attention to his bellybutton. He made his way past the 'v' of Naruto's hips. He was face to dick, just where he liked to be. Gently, he kissed the head of Naruto's member as he pressed a finger to the blonde's entrance.

"Damn it, Sasuke, I don't need to be prepared! Just fuck me already!" he cried helplessly, needing to feel his lover inside of him.

"If you insist, dobe," Sasuke said. He placed his hands on the right and left of Naruto's head as support. Carefully, he lined his erection up to Naruto's puckered entrance. Slowly, he pushed into his hole, making his way past tight rings of muscle. Below him, Naruto gasped and threw his head back. He cursed as Sasuke pushed into him until he was balls-deep. He stilled, waiting until Naruto gave him the signal to move once more.

"Teme, move or I'll do this myself!" Naruto grunted.

Sasuke pulled out until only the head was left inside his lover. Without warning, he slammed back into Naruto, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure. Grinning wickedly, Sasuke continued to pound into Naruto, thrusting at different angles until he—

"Yes, right there!" Naruto shouted, unable to stay quiet as he saw stars.

Sasuke brushed against his prostate with each thrust into the quivering teen beneath him. The blonde ground his hips to meet Sasuke half-way, only wanting to reach his release.

Naruto moved his hand to begin stroking his member, when he remembered he had a ribbon tied around himself. Growling, he began to untie the thing. A pale hand grasped his, Sasuke's thrusts slowing as he did so. "You'll cum when I tell you to."

Nodding slowly, Naruto wiggled his hips as a hint. Smiling, Sasuke returned to their previously set pace.

Quickly, he found Naruto's prostate once again, hitting the bundle of nerves relentlessly. He pounded into the blonde hard and fast, hid cock pushing deeply into his tight hole.

"You're as tight as a virgin," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Please, please… Sasuke! Let me cum!" Naruto screamed between moans. "I need to cum, Sasuke!"

Sasuke, feeling his own release approaching, untied the ribbon, teasingly touching Naruto's member. Naruto moaned at the contact. His neglected member twitched in Sasuke's hand as the raven pumped him to completion.

"Yes, Sasuke!" Thick, white liquid shot out of his member and into Sasuke's palm as he crossed into oblivion.

Grunting, Sasuke gave a few more shallow thrusts before cumming inside of his lover. He collapsed, his arms shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Naruto, panting beside him, turned on his side to that he could face a flushed Sasuke. "Happy birthday, Sasuke. I love you, teme."

"I love you too, dobe," Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto's lips passionately.

* * *

><p>"What did Naruto get you for your birthday, little brother?" Itachi asked, eying Sasuke from across the dining room table.<p>

Sasuke smirked, his dark eyes shining in mirth. He pulled a red, wrinkled ribbon from out of his pocket and stood from his seat. As he passed Itachi, he dropped the ribbon into his brother's lap and smirked.

Itachi lifted the thing, looking at it curiously. "What is this?"

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed, walking away nonchalantly. "It was wrapped around my _present._"

Itachi thought for a moment, holding the ribbon in his hand with a look of confusion.

A few moments later, Itachi released the ribbon, disgust painted across his face. "I shouldn't have asked."

* * *

><p><strong>Auhoress' Note: This is a quickie (in more than one sense ;P) one shot for SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY! AHHHHH! <strong>

**Yes, I still love you Sasuke, even if you killed my baby, Itachi, and ruined Naruto's dream of having hot, sweaty man-sex with you. So, here it is! Happy birthday!**

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**Drop a review and I'll be your bestest friend in the **_**entire**_** WORLD. **

**Ja ne! :3**


End file.
